Luna y Fred
by Rochellellana
Summary: ¿Te imaginas una combinación de Luna y Fred?


Antes de nada una aclaración, se que en el séptimo libro fue Fred quién murió, pero aquí lo he arreglado de tal forma que es George quién ha muerto, no se piensen que es un error de mi memoria, ¿vale?, que disfruten de la lectura…

¿Que pasaría si Luna y Fred…?

_**Fred**_

La guerra ha terminado ayer, ahora tods estamos recogiendo los escombros, cadáveres y demás cosas que son recuerdos de la terrible guerra que ha sucedido el día anterior.

Bueno, en teoría estamos tods recogiendo, yo estoy sentado en los jardines, lamentando la muerte de mi querido hermano gemelo George, es como si se me hubiese partido el alma, mi otra mitad se ha muerto, mi vida aquí ya no tiene sentido, ¿Cómo dirigiré la tienda ahora sin él? ¡Carecerá de sentido.!

-¡No, no, es injusto! ¿Por qué tuvo que suceder esto ?¿Por que tuvo que ser George el que se murió?-Por puro instinto me toco el orificio que antes ocupaba mi órgano auditivo derecho. A los dos nos ha tocado alguna pérdida, pero la suya ha sido peor, la vida.

Para descargar mi rabia estoy a punto de lanzar una patada a un árbol. Pero una voz dulce me interrumpe.

-¡No, no, para, asustaras a los eroges!-"Lo que me faltaba, la loca esta", pienso.

-¿Qué quieres, Luna?

-No llores, por eso no volverá.

-¿Quién?

-George.-mascullo algo, esta chica siempre tiene que decir la verdad en los momentos menos indicados ¿o que?

-Sí, lo sé, es que me desahogo así, ¿tú no lo haces?-la espeto.

-Bueno, si un ser querido difunto no lo hubiese deseado para mí, no.-Me la quedo mirando completamente desconcertado. Se acerca a mí, me toma de las manos y me mira con esos ojos turquesas tan grandes que tiene.-Ya sé que te da pena, pero ¿acaso hay algo que hacer al respecto?-comprendo que tiene razón y niego con la cabeza.-Claro que lo hay, intenta llevar la tienda lo mejor posible, haz todo lo que él quería hacer, y no le olvides nunca, pero tampoco estés triste siempre ¿vale?, vive tu vida, tal y como él esperaba, porque él siempre estará en tu corazón y tu memoria, y al final, te le volverás ha encontrar, él no era tan cobarde como para convertirse en fantasma, ha pasado al mundo de ls muerts.

Ahora te dejo para que asimiles lo que te he dicho, además, debo ayudar a limpiar y ordenar.-Se va e inconscientemente, me la quedo mirando, aturdido, mientras el corazón me late velozmente. Cuándo me doy cuenta, sacudo la cabeza, incapaz de creer lo que he sentido por Luna en ese momento, pero, me ha ayudado cuándo lo más necesitaba, y de la manera más acertada, que…

_**Luna**_

Lloro desconsolada en cuanto leo la carta. Es imposible, inadmisible, pero…¿entonces como ha sucedido? ¿Habrá sido culpa de los yeritzes, que le han dado mala suerte?

-Luna…-me giro y veo a Fred, el hermano de Ron. No he hablado mucho con él, salvo ayer, que le anime para no preocuparse por la muerte de su hermano…

-Hola Fred…-intento componer una sonrisita, pero lo único que consigo es un puchero que da paso a un sollozo-lo siento, es que…es que…

-¿sí? ¿Qué te ha pasado?

-Mi padre se ha muerto…-susurro, y me pongo a sollozar cada vez más fuerte.

-Venga, ánimo, ¿recuerdas lo que me dijiste ayer, que van a seguir en nuestra memoria y que tenemos que hacerles lo más felices posibles en el más allá? Pués intenta hacerlo tú, Luna, haz feliz a tu padre, sonríe, no le olvides, pero tampoco dejes que su muerte se lleve tu alegría, ya se ha llevado a tu padre ¿no la daremos más, no?-niego con la cabeza y sonrío, esta vez más animada.-Además-prosigue-esta guerra ha terminado bien gracias a Harry, pero también gracias ha determinadas personas que dieron la vida por la causa, como tu padre o…-su voz se convierte en un susurro-George…

Me seco las lágrimas más animada, y le beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias, Fred, George estaría orgulloso de ti-me sonríe y me voy. Cuándo ya estoy a unos metros, empiezo a pensar en Fred, el corazón se me acelera, y me pongo roja…

_**Luna**_

Al final todo vuelve a la normalidad, el curso se volverá a repetir , y sucederá como uno normal. Bueno, uno normal no, no tendremos las amenazas de Lord Voldemort acechando sobre nuestras cabezas, ni a Dumbledore como director.

Ahora me encuentro llevando mis cosas otra vez a mi cuarto de Ravenclaw. Últimamente he estado pasando mucho tiempo con Fred, no se si él sentirá lo mismo, pero yo estoy enamorada de él.

Al acabar de colocar mis cosas, me dirijo al gran comedor, en él, Ginni, Hermione y yo hemos quedado para despedirnos de Fred, Harry y Ron. Siento tristeza, me gusta tanto Fred, y me tengo que despedir de él…

Salgo por la puerta del retrato, cuando una voz llega a mis oídos.

-¿Por qué entristecerse? –Me doy la vuelta y veo que Fred, me sonríe, con esa sonrisa tan maravillosa…

-¿entristecerse?-le pregunto. Me mira sorprendido.

-¿No estas llorando?-Me palpo la mejilla, y en efecto, noto una pequeña lágrima.

-Bue…bueno, es que te vas, y…ya sabes, nos hemos hecho tan amigs últimamente…-Me sonrojo sin poder evitarlo, y Fred se acerca y me acaricia la mejilla y yo estoy que me desmayo.

De pronto me besa, y yo sin poder evitarlo le devuelvo el beso, Fred es mi alma gemela, ahora lo sé, solo espero que pueda estar con él siempre, y con esos pensamientos nos seguimos besando.

_**Fred**_

Ahora mismo me estoy besando con Luna Lovegood, estoy perdidamente enamorado de ella. Antes me parecía lo más loca posible, pero ahora no puedo vivir sin ella. La quiero, la quiero con locura, y me gustaría vivir toda la eternidad con ella, solo con ella.


End file.
